dcfandomcom-20200222-history
New Adventure Comics Vol 1 18
Supporting Characters: * Ranger Bob Antagonists: * Rustlers: Rusty, Spike, 3rd guy Other Characters: * Jane * Johnny Locations: * | StoryTitle2 = Golden Dragon, Episode 13 | Synopsis2 = Ian Murray, Doris Whipple, and Pan Chi Lou have been kidnapped by a gang of Mongol raiders. The camel ride back to their village is long and unpleasant, then the trio are thrust into a jail hut. Pan Chi-Lou advises that they need to escape that night, because the Mongols are waiting for Torgadoff's return, which will be in the morning. Doris spends a long time chewing thru the ropes on Nelson's wrists, until he is free. Ian still has his pistol, and the guard has fallen asleep. Ian head-konks him unconscious and ties him up. The other remaining sentry, near the cooking fire, is doing a better job of staying awake, but just barely. Ian hands his pistol to Pan, takes up the tied guard's rifle, and creeps up on the remaining watchman. | Writer2_1 = Tom Hickey | Penciler2_1 = Tom Hickey | Inker2_1 = Tom Hickey | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Doris Whipple * Pan Chi-Lou Antagonists: * Torgadoff ** his Mongols Locations: * ** Mongol encampment | StoryTitle3 = Dale Daring: "The Tsin Lee Incident, Part 5" | Synopsis3 = .. ... | Writer3_1 = Will Ely | Penciler3_1 = Will Ely | Inker3_1 = Will Ely | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Captain Don Brewster Antagonists: * Tsin Lee Other Characters: * Ali * Mr. Daring Locations: * | StoryTitle4 = A Tale of Two Cities: Episode 14 | Synopsis4 = .. ... | Writer4_1 = Charles Dickens | Writer4_2 = Merna Gamble | Penciler4_1 = Merna Gamble | Inker4_1 = Merna Gamble | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Jarvis Lorry Supporting Characters: * Lucie Manette | StoryTitle5 = Steve Conrad Adventurer: "The Revenge of Devachan, Part 6 | Synopsis5 = The cruel Devachan steps out and declares Myra to be a fake. Myra scampers into the jungle to look for Steve, but he's already there. He steps up and confronts Devachan. They grapple, and the Amazons watch. That's how they don't notice as a raiding squad of Apollons, from the nearby island of Hercuma, beaches their canoes and races inland, looking to capture some new wives. They arrive at the Amazon village right around the time that Conrad is finishing off Devachan in a knock-out. They congratulate him on his victory then announce that he must now fight each of them, one after another. Why? Because they are here to win wives by combat, and have noticed that Myra is the fairest of all the girls in the village. They will fight with clubs while clinging to stout vines, high above the ground. Steve defeats his first foe. | Writer5_1 = Creig Flessel | Penciler5_1 = Creig Flessel | Inker5_1 = Creig Flessel | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Myra Rutherford Antagonists: * Devachan * Tangi ** her Amazons * The Bronze Apollons Locations: * South ** Boa Island, near , off the coast of Chile ** Hercumo Island, near Boa Island Animals: * wild monkey | StoryTitle6 = The Vikings: "Episode 18" | Synopsis6 = .. ... | Writer6_1 = Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson | Penciler6_1 = Alex Anthony Blum | Inker6_1 = Alex Anthony Blum | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * ** his Supporting Characters: * Sundgrid Antagonists: * Thorgen Other Characters: * Sundgrid Locations: * | StoryTitle7 = Monastery of the Blue God, Episode 5 | Synopsis7 = .. ... | Writer7_1 = Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson | Penciler7_1 = Munson Paddock | Inker7_1 = Munson Paddock | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Baroness Elsa Von Saxenberg Antagonists: * Count Kraft Von Bolander * Piotr Slotny Other Characters: * Sergeant Miller * Corporal Drenoff Locations: * | StoryTitle8 = Mail Order Murphy | Synopsis8 = | Writer8_1 = Pete De Angelo | Penciler8_1 = Pete De Angelo | Inker8_1 = Pete De Angelo | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Mail Order Murphy | StoryTitle9 = She: "Episode 12" | Synopsis9 = .. ... | Writer9_1 = Sven Elven | Penciler9_1 = Sven Elven | Inker9_1 = Sven Elven | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Leo Vincey * Horace Holly Supporting Characters: * Job Antagonists: * She Other Characters: * Ustane | StoryTitle10 = Sandor and the Lost Civilization: "Rajah Maharajah, Part 14" | Synopsis10 = .. ... | Writer10_1 = Homer Fleming | Penciler10_1 = Homer Fleming | Inker10_1 = Homer Fleming | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Rajah Maharajah Other Characters: * Jadev * Benar | StoryTitle11 = Captain Quick: "Episode Sixteen" | Synopsis11 = .. ... | Writer11_1 = Sven Elven | Penciler11_1 = Sven Elven | Inker11_1 = Sven Elven | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Governor of Cartagena ** Spanish Men At Arms ** Cartagenan mob ** Hangman Animals: * huge vultures Other Characters: * Indian Slave Locations: * , 1587 ** *** Cartagena **** Governor's Mansion/dungeon **** Public Scaffold | StoryTitle12 = Nadir, Master of Magic: "Pearl of the Bleeding Heart, Part 2" | Synopsis12 = In his penthouse laboratory in New York City, Nadir pulls a large ring off the second finger of his left hand and pries open the setting, revealing a compartment within it. He fills this cell with the liquid in which he has immersed the knife, from the evening's earlier murder attempt, then reassembles the ring and puts it in a box, beneath a large spherical crystal. He waits until 3:00 am, snoozing in an easy chair, then snaps awake, darkens the room, and examines the crystal. At first there is only a red haze, which then takes shape to reveal a man examining a beautiful pearl. From the monogram on the man's robe, Nadir confirms that this is Henri Duprez. Nadir slips his ring back onto his finger; this ring has passed thru many generations of him family, and is the key to Nadir's uncanny power. He gets into his big black sedan and starts driving in the city; whenever he moves in a wrong direction, his ring gives his finger a painful squeeze; soon he is correctly moving south on 7th Avenue, crossing 42nd Street. Thus the ring guides him to an old brownstone house on 23rd street. He parks, and uses a skeleton key to break into the darkened house. He enters Duprez's bedroom and finds him sleeping peacefully, then Nadir's gleaming eyes seem to bore a message directly into Duprez's sleeping brain. Duprez sits up, in a trance, and Nadir accuses him of stealing the Pearl of the Bleeding Heart. As Duprez is confessing, another door opens, and Duprez's giant servant steps silently into the room. | Writer12_1 = Will Ely | Penciler12_1 = Will Ely | Inker12_1 = Will Ely | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Henri Duprez * his giant servant Locations: * ** West Side of *** Nadir's Penthouse, in the West Eighties *** Duprez's Brownstone, on 23rd Street Items: * Nadir's heirloom ring * Nadir's crystal ball * Pearl of the Bleeding Heart Vehicles: * Nadir's black sedan | StoryTitle13 = Federal Men: "Torpedo On Wheels" | Synopsis13 = | Writer13_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler13_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker13_1 = Joe Shuster | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * ** ** Ralph Ventor | Notes = * Published by Nicholson Publishing Co., Inc. * Absent this issue is Detective Sergeant Carey of the Chinatown Squad, which returns . * In the 6th panel of the 2nd page of Golden Dragon, Ian Murray is called "Nelson," but goes back to being called Murray shortly later. * First and last issue for Mail Order Murphy by Pete De Angelo, although it may have been an attempt to start a series. * Also appearing in this issue of New Adventure Comics were: ** Andy Handy by Leo O'Mealia ** Chikko Chakko by Ellis Edwards ** Ol' Oz Bopp by Alger ** Sam the Porter by Alger ** The Count by Vincent Sullivan | Trivia = * Russell Cole signs all of his strips in this issue as "Alger." * Will Ely signs his Nadir story as "Will Georgi." | Recommended = | Links = * Read "Mail Order Murphy" online }}